Wehnimer's Landing Graveyard Puzzles
The Graveyard is home to the majority of Landing's undead denizens and one of the larger hunting grounds that covers a lot of area! __TOC__ Lower Trollfang Forest The forest is your first obstacle you must tackle to get to the Graveyard's entrance. The forest seems to have endless directions you can go, however you only want to go in two directions! Once you hit the maze-like area, begin to go... NORTH, NORTHEAST (SOUTH, SOUTHWEST to leave ) Continue going those two directions until you can no longer do so! Once you make it out of the maze, head... GO TRAIL, GO PATH And we move onto... The Gate The ancient graveyard gate has several ways to bypass it. Pushing the Gate One way to get through is to push your way through. Note, strength seems to be the major factor in being able to move the large metal object, so those with lower STR stats may wish to get help or use one of the other ways in. Any amount of adventurers can PUSH the gate, but be warned, you will have roundtime. It is suggest to STOP each time the gate budges to wait out some of the RT. Once the gate opens, quickly head through, as a phantom gatekeeper will shut the gate quite fast. Climbing and Jumping The next way over is to climb the thing! With enough climbing, recommended is 10-15 ranks, you can CLIMB the GATE and once on top, JUMP. Physical stats as well as physical training and combat maneuvers are needed to be successful. This method can only be used going into the graveyard. It cannot be used to leave. The Unlock Spell By far, the easiest way in is to CAST Unlock (407) at the gate and head in once it opens. Like pushing, the gate is closed pretty rapidly. Neutralize Curse Like Unlock, Neutralize Curse will also do the trick (309). You can also cast Remove Curse (315), but if you're not using a scroll or magical item, it would be a waste of mana to do this over the other spell! And again, the gate closes fast, so move quickly. Purify Casting the Paladin spell Purify (1604) will also open the gate similarly to the Neutralize Curse spell. Bashing An active warrior's guild member can simply BASH the gate with a weapon to open the gate as well. Only one rank is needed to do it, so grabbing a rank as soon as possible can be very helpful if you are a graveyard hunter! Chronomages' Rings Gold rings can be used to bypass the gate, as well as a good portion of the graveyard! Use with care. Hall of the Dead and Minion Quarters While the Hall and Minion Quarters aren't exactly puzzles, they can tend to be "maze-like." If you follow the mapping of the Hall, you may need to TURN TORCH to open the stairs. Once in the Minion Quarters, heading south three times and through the stairs is the way into the wraith area. Under the Crypt There are several ways to get under the crypt. The first way is to head into the crypt, go through the arch, head east and SAY "SHADOW BIND MY SOUL!" where you will be transported below. The origins of this puzzle date back to the ICE Age of GemStone. Back then, the Unlife was heavily linked to Gosaena, and this was her domain. If you LOOK on the tablet there, you will see a set modwir beads. This is the only link to the puzzle, that is no longer solvable in the game, currently. These beads were carried by member of The Dark Path, a cult devoted to Gosaena. These cult memebers would use the Iylarian phrase "Gosaena Throk Farok." The phrase is said to translate into "Shadow bind my soul!" Just a little history, moving on! The other forms of getting under the crypt are simple by way of map, and there is no way need to document those in this guide. Simply take the path around the crypt and to the northeastern section of the GY to ghoul masters. There, you can get into the underground areas as well. Getting From Under the Crypt to the Secluded Valley and to the Dark Shaft Once you are under the crypt where arch wights are, head through the crevice to enter the narrow tunnel. Head to the dead end and SEARCH to find the fissure. Go through the fissure and all the way up where you will need to stow your equipment and CLIMB OPENING. This is the Secluded Valley. Moaning spirits and night hounds wander this area, but to make your way to the Dark Shaft, head SOUTHWEST, WEST, NORTHWEST and YELL JARON GALARN. To solve this puzzle, you have to actually do some research outside of the game on play.net. If you look in the History & Lore section on GemStone IV's official website, you will find the following link: Tale of Silver Valley Reading through there, you will come across Jaron Galarn's story. Once inside SEARCH until you find the opening, and head through. To the Mine Shaft From the opening in the Dark Shaft, head SOUTH, EAST, EAST, NORTH. Here is the start to where the puzzle to get into the Mine Shaft begins. You must press the depressions in a correct order to open the path into the shaft. PRESS the circle depression, triangle depression, square depression and rectangle depression in that order to open the path. Shadow Valley To leave the Shadow Valley, you need to head the ledge located eastern side through a crevice. The ledge is a node, where many come to rest, but be warned, the shadows come alive and will pull you into the shadowy abyss if you do not SIT. But, if you wish to leave, LEAN WALL or JUMP you drop you back to the narrow tunnel under the crypt. You may also use PULL to pull another person and you off the ledge. The Order of Voln This guide will not go into details about the Order of Voln, but instead, invite you to visit Arkati Archive, where there is a complete walkthrough. The following steps are handled in the Graveyard, however: Step Five Honoring Lord Jastev, you will need to travel to the GY's gate to complete the step. Step Nine To honor Lord Phoen, you will need to head to the Ice Room under the crypt, with a lit votive. Step Twelve For step twelve, you will need to honor Lady Lumnis by visiting Rone Wehnimer's Grave and answer her question! Miscellaneous Information Coming soon! Category:Guides Category:Wehnimer's Landing Puzzles